


the grilled cheese fic

by joshfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grilled Cheese, M/M, Smutty, We Miss You, can this be the new milk fic, come back josh and tyler, it's okay i already hate myself, twenty one pilots - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshfun/pseuds/joshfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a midnight snack turns into more than what was expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grilled cheese fic

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance.

Josh was lying in bed when his stomach rumbled from hunger as he glances over to the alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed. It was a few minutes past midnight when he hummed to himself, "What a perfect time to make grilled cheese."

He carefully tiptoed out of his room, cautious of the small boy sleeping in the room next to his. Once he was up the stairs, he went straight to the fridge and got out the essential ingredients he needed for the toasted sandwich. After lighting the stove, he set the cold pan on the flame to heat it up before he dropped the recently made uncooked grilled cheese. The underside of the bread touched the pan and sizzled from the heat when the oven caught on fire. Josh must have bumped the oven nozzle to cause the fire to start.

Tyler sniffed the air as he turned over in his comfortable bed when he smelt the scent of burning bread and cheese. He shuffles out of the blue and black striped covers, slips his slippers on and quickly but quietly going up the stairs. When he reaches the last stair the stench is worse and he sees Josh on fire and panicking. Tyler stands there in shock. Seeing his best friend on fire at midnight is not a very pleasant way of being woken up.

Breaking out of his shocked trance, Tyler rushes over to him after grabbing the conveniently placed fire extinguisher. He presses down on the nozzle and sprays Josh with the white foam like substance to put out the fire. When the mist clears up, Tyler feels a small burning on his legs and when he looks down, he is the one on fire now.

Josh notices Tyler coming up the stairs and he goes to thank him after his shock of just being on fire but when he turns to face his friend, he's the one on fire now. He panics, how did Tyler do this. How could he react so quickly after seeing his best friend on fire. Josh sees the now abandoned extinguisher next to him and goes to grab it.

Now spraying Tyler, Josh thinks about how he could really use a shower after this but his mind comes to when Tyler hugs him, telling him thank you. Josh tells him thank you as well when they look at each other.

Tyler was wearing a plain black tank top with grey sweatpants but his skin was stained black from the after effects of the fire. Josh couldn't imagine he looked any better with his shirtless self.

Still warm from the fire and since the burns weren't severe at all (the fire wasn't hot enough), Tyler grabbed the cheese slices from behind Josh and opened them. Shooting him a confused look, Josh rose an eyebrow. Tyler took the cheese and placed it on top of Josh's chest, the cold cheese instantly starting to melt a little bit.

Josh stared at the cheese on his chest in bewilderment as the coldness slowly turned warm. He grabbed the other slice from Tyler's hand and placed it right in-between the two tattoos on his chest after taking his shirt off. The cheese melted faster on Tyler because his body temperature was increasing as he looked into Josh's dilated eyes.

Tyler took it to the next level and slowly started kissing Josh's neck and backing him into the breakfast bar, opposite of the damaged oven. He trailed lower as time went by, making his way to the now almost fully melted cheese. He slowly pokes his tongue out and licks a drop of the dripping cheese. Josh stifles a moan as his hips subconsciously roll and his back arches.

The cheese on each other's chests touch, making them a human grilled cheese. The contact of cold and warm made both of the males moan out into the air. Gripping onto Tyler's slim hips, he picks him up and carries him back downstairs to Josh's bedroom but not before grabbing more cheese.

Plopping Tyler down on the red sheets, Josh opened the rest of the slices of cheese and placed them over his body after he told Tyler to get fully naked. Pressing his body against his, he kisses Tyler as hard as he can at this angle. Tyler thrusts his hips up once more and licks some of the cheese off of Josh's neck.

Josh takes some of the melted cheese onto his fingers, flipping Tyler over on all fours with his non-cheesy hand. He moans at the feeling of the stretch of two fingers with the cheese still being semi-warm. Spreading his fingers in a scissoring motion, Josh brushes up against Tyler's prostate.

Moaning out, Tyler grips the sheets and arches his back against the other male's fingers, "M-more."

"More what?" Josh huskily groans out to Tyler as the boy grinds against his boxer clad hard on.

"I-I need," Tyler starts off shakily.

"What do you need babyboy?"

"I-I need your cock," he moans as Josh hits his prostate again.

Josh spanks Tyler's bubble butt as he stops moving his fingers, "Who's cock?"

"Your cock, daddy!" he moans out as Josh starts repetitively hitting his prostate and spreading his fingers, stretching him out a tad more.

Tyler whimpers as Josh's fingers leave him but when he feels a wet muscle trying to fight against the clenching cheese covered hole, he doesn't complain. "Daddy please!"

Josh hums against him, finally pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles as cheese feels his taste buds. He moans at the combined taste of the cheese and of Tyler, making the said boy buck his hips down towards the mattress and moaning loudly. Josh quickly flips him over so he doesn't have any friction.

"Does daddy need to spank you or should daddy make sure not to let you cum tonight for trying to be a desperate little slut and cum?" Josh asked the whining boy.

"Daddy no! Please, I've been a good boy. I need to cum. Let me suck you daddy! I need to suck you!" Tyler begs.

"Should daddy let his cumslut suck his cock or should I punish you?"

"Daddy please!" He whimpered, kissing a trail to Josh's erect cock after successfully flipping his to stratal him.

"Go ahead, babyboy. You better swallow or else you don't get to cum."

"Yes daddy," Tyler says as he licks the underside of Josh's cock. Starting from the base, up to the head and sucking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. Hallowing his cheeks in, the tip hits the back of his throat as he tries not to gag.

Tyler remembers a helpful tip he read in a magazine as he balls one of his hands into a fist and squeezes his thumb, getting rid of his gag reflex for the moment. Now deepthroating Josh's dick, he moans around it as Josh whimpers and pulls his hair, making him go down his throat even more. Tyler swallows around the length and Josh grips his hair even tighter, the lingering taste of cheese still on Tyler's taste buds.

"B-baby I'm gon—" Josh starts out, panting heavily as he fucks his mouth a few more times and shoots his load down Tyler's throat and he swallows it all like his daddy said.

Still panting Josh smirks, "What an obedient slut," as he turns Tyler back down to the bed, stomach side down getting the little bit of cheese left on his stomach on the sheets below him.

Dipping his fingers into the cheese, Josh puts it on his still hard cock like a substitute for lube. Quickly lining up, Josh gently thrusts into the male under him, making sure Tyler isn't in pain. Instead Tyler pushes back onto him, moaning at the stretch.

Bottoming out, Josh moans at the warm tightness of Tyler around him, the cheese contributing to that as well. Tyler loves the feeling of Josh filling him up, the slight sting of the stretch and the tight grip on his hips. Josh grips them even harder as he flips his over once more, guiding Tyler's legs around his hips, pushing more of his dick further into Tyler. Moaning out in sync, Tyler arches his back somehow making Josh go even deeper. While doing so he brushes against Tyler's prostate, making him shake, whimper and run his hands down to Josh's ass, now basically sitting on his upper thighs.

"Oh ba—babyboy you feel so good wrapped around Daddy's huge cock." Josh pants out, still gripping his babyboy's hips.

"Daddy feels so good! Filling me up just right!" Tyler's last word turning into a loud moan as Josh hits his prostate once again.

Josh pushes him back down onto the bed by pressing down on his lower abdomen. Tyler whimpers and thrusts his hips up against Josh's hand. Josh 'tsks' and presses down even harder.

"Do you feel Daddy here, babyboy? Making you feel so good, huh? You're such a good boy for Daddy," his voice turns into a small whimper, "So good."

Josh's words make him moan even louder, now pulling at Josh's pink hair. "Daddy! Please! Can I please cum? Please!"

"Not just yet, baby," he says as he thrusts into Tyler harder than before but quickly pulls out. Tyler lets out a loud whimper as Josh watches his wrecked hole clench around the air at the lost of his dick. As he does so, his breath hitches as he feels his dick twitch knowing it won't take him long to get hard again.

Josh pulls Tyler on top of him, Josh now lying on the red sheets with the cheese stains. Tyler takes Josh's head into his hands and kisses him passionately with his tongue poking out, asking Josh's permission. He accepts his invitation and open his mouth while Tyler greedily licks Josh's own tongue.

"You greedy little boy," Josh growls and turns Tyler's body on top of his, his ass now in Josh's face. He almost moans out at the sight of Tyler's wrecked asshole, it clenching around the air at the loss Josh's cock while their cheese experiment was still lightly on his rim. Giving an experimental lick, Tyler's knees almost gave out on him, pushing his hips against Josh's tongue while his scruff slightly burned his butt cheeks. Josh felt himself start to harden once more at his babyboy's reaction.

Tyler of took notice of this and kitten licked the head of Josh's half hard cock. Josh moans with his face buried in Tyler's ass. They both continued to pleasure each other with moans, groans and whimpers escaping both of their mouths to the brink of release until Josh turned Tyler on all fours in front of him. He quickly enters the younger male but then he pulls Tyler on top of him, Josh now laying on his back.

“Ride Daddy, babyboy. Use Daddy’s cock to make you cum as hard as you can. Can you do that for me?” Josh asked him, running his fingers on his hips.

Not trusting his voice, Tyler nods and starts bouncing on Josh's dick. Finally finding the right angle, he grinds his hips down on his Daddy's dick for it to keep hitting his prostate. Tyler moans really loudly, begging to be able to finally reach his release.

Josh nods and says with a husky voice, “Go on babyboy.” Before he finished the sentence, white streams of cum coat his abdomen in a warm sensation, causing him to cum inside of Tyler.

Once the post orgasmic bliss begins to fade away, Tyler climbs off of Josh and whimpers at the over sensitivity. He plops down next to his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him.

“Thank you Daddy,” he finally whispers while his eyes start to droop with tiredness.

“No problem babyboy,” he responds as sleep overcomes both of them into the late night as the alarm clock on the nightstand reads two in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> here is a lovely picture my friend made for this fic - http://imgur.com/a/e0eFH


End file.
